


板鸭大院

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 脑洞向打补丁





	板鸭大院

板鸭大院。  
皮克是个日天日地小霸王，进来一个小孩被他治一个。得喊他老大服他软才行。

大家都想合起伙弄他一番。

托妞说：行吧，我有个好姐妹儿，我拉他来。

水横他一眼：能行吗？阿皮他和谁低头过？

托妞信心满满：我那哥们……

水：等等，不是姐妹儿吗？

小法就这样被托妞坑到了板鸭大院。

那天太阳毒得很，阿皮蹲在院口的树上，头上不远的地方一个鸟窝，他自称里面的鸟也是归他管的。

啊呀，别叫唤了！

阿皮挥了挥手，翻身整个人挂在粗壮的树杈上。惺忪的眼睛微睁，里面是一片漂亮干净的蓝。

他发现门口有个不认识的小孩，又瘦又小，头发黑不溜秋，皮肤也不够白皙。

谁敢在板鸭大院撒野了？不把我天之阿皮放眼里了？

于是他想耍帅地从天而降，可这回真是造化弄人，上帝都想整他。从没有狗屎吃过的他从树上摔下来，下巴都歪了，整个人发出一阵惊呼。

然后他就看见一双笔直细长的腿晃在自己面前，黑色的球袜拉过了膝盖。

嗯，正点！

你没事吧？

那声音又软又糯又酥又甜，阿皮的五脏六腑荡起来，七窍八孔舒坦开。

小法就那样逆着光俯视着他，好像从天而降的不是阿皮，是自己。

阿皮揉了揉眼睛，傻fufu地说你真好看。

从此一发不可收拾。

却没往众人期待的结果发展。

阿皮照样欺负大院里的人，只要大家欺负小法，阿皮就加倍揍他们。

看着阿皮跟在小法后面屁颠屁颠地跑，托妞捂着刚被阿皮拧得耳朵，气得跺脚。

我就摸了小法的耳朵！阿皮他居然打我！

水按住托妞的肩膀，叹了口气。

水：不是我打不过阿皮。

托妞：那是什么？

水：是不敢……

托妞：你再说一遍？

水：不敢……

托妞理解水，因为现在阿皮心中的顺位是：小法、自己——众人。那根横线大概可绕地球n圈。

为了小法，阿皮可以做任何事。

水：让小法到阿皮身边，究竟是好事还是坏事呢？

托妞：我也不知道了……

春去秋来，隔壁的房子都贴了拆字，只有板鸭大院还好好地在那。

阿皮想的头都秃了，还是不明白为什么小法不答应自己。

阿皮：我对你那么好，就差没把心掏出来。

小法：那你真的是没有心。

阿皮拿起水果刀横在胸前：你信不信？

小法摇头：你不是喜欢我，而是迷恋这种感觉。

阿皮：能说些我听得懂的话吗？

小法：你爱的不是我，而是爱本身。因为大家都说你不会爱人，其实把我换成谁都一样。

阿皮震惊了，他暴跳如雷：你胡说！我爱的就是你！其他人少一分都不行！

小法摇头，暗想：你要是爱我，早就把我占有，为什么只撩不做？这不是爱，这是玩弄。

阿皮却真的是一片真心，也许一开始小法是对的，但他真的在这期间无可救药死心塌地地爱上了小法。他敢上任何一个人，敢说任何的大话，就是不敢上小法，不敢对小法承诺最重要的事。

可他不明白，小法要的，恰恰是这些。

小法要走，绅士的法国老男人站在他身后，风度翩翩。

阿皮把水果刀刺进心口：这样能证明了吗？

小法有些动摇，但他认为这是阿皮的苦肉计。

没用的，我本来就是要走的。

阿皮哭了：为什么？！

小法叹了口气，走过去亲了亲倒在地上的阿皮：阿皮啊……忘了我吧，就当我没来过。

阿皮说：可以，你走吧。

小法头也不回地走了，最后成了一个小黑点，消失在了天边。

之后的日子倒变了，阿皮不再作威作福，而是细心打理起板鸭大院，他对托妞说我要过得比小法好，以后他得求着我让他回来。

托妞无奈地看着阿皮，心想：阿皮，你完了，你是好不了了。

小法在兵工厂如鱼得水，左有温教授，右有范佩西，他在板鸭大院的日子就要这么被人遗忘了。

范佩西确实比阿皮好，长得极其英俊，又温柔体贴，该刚就刚，对小法很好很好。但是小法觉得，还是有些别扭，他看着佩西熟睡的脸，只觉得心尖疼。梦里阿皮又从树上掉下来，对着自己龇牙咧嘴，可爱又傻气，那是全心全意爱着自己的阿皮，他的丑样也只有自己能看见。

于是他想回板鸭大院了。

可已经过去七年了，这足以把他和阿皮的过去抹平。

小法偷偷站在了路口，可他很难过，院口那棵大树被砍了，只剩下光秃秃的树墩。

是阿皮干的，他对我可真狠。

小法咬着嘴唇，心一横，就同意和佩西睡了。

阿皮没那么守身如玉，这七年，他睡了不少人，只是都不是他真心喜欢的。没错，他还念着小法，没得到的就是最好的，他没尝过小法的味道，就有那瘾，怎么戒也戒不掉。

托妞说：你劝他回来吧。

阿皮：是他先不要我的，我怎么劝。

托妞：你知道，你有办法的。

阿皮没说话，可当小法站在自己面前，像他们头一次见面那样笑着跟他说：阿皮，我回来了，从前的账一笔勾销，我们重新开始好吗？

阿皮打了小法一拳：好啊！这七年的每一分每一秒他都没忘记过小法，现在小法身上有他不熟悉的气味，可他没有管，按着小法的肩膀在床上C，他告诉小法你走后的每一天我都在树上等你回来。

小法笑了：你莫不是个傻子？阿皮冷冷的：你才知道吗？我是真的傻。我以为能在你身边赖一辈子。

小法摸摸他金色的发：对不起，阿皮，我不会再离开了。

阿皮觉得说这么绝对的话，是会遭天谴的。

事实确实如此，只是这一天来的晚了一点。他们恩恩爱爱互屮了三年，小法还是走了。

托妞：为什么？阿皮抽着烟：我不知道。托妞：因为谁？里奥？博扬？里奇？水？阿皮：都不是……

托妞：你吓死我了。

阿皮：是范佩西……托妞：？？？

阿皮想抽自己个大耳光子。那一天范佩西来找小法，阿皮就想知道这范佩西是何等人物，在半路截了他。

范佩西说：小法的第一次是我的。

阿皮血压爆表，抓着范佩西就屮了：你的第一次，是我的！瞧，咱俩谁厉害？这件事不知怎么就被小法知道了，他万万接受不了这么荒唐的事。

小法：分了吧。

阿皮：这三年我们分手一千次，和好一千次，上床无数次。

小法：我是认真的。阿皮：我也是认真的。他跪了，掏出戒指。

板鸭大院的人都出来大喊：嫁给他！嫁给他！阿皮想，这样你就走不了吧？

但这次还是小法狠，他拿过戒指，在阿皮即将大松一口气的时候把戒指扔了。鸦雀无声，阿皮听着小法给他们的爱情宣判死刑。

小法：我的占有欲比你强万倍，我不能忍受你屮了那么多人又来屮我，这让我恶心。阿皮，放我走，就当我没来过。阿皮傻了，这次没刀扎心口，他却疼得起不来了，是小法的话语化成利剑从头顶贯穿而下。

阿皮：好，你走吧。小法又走了，他去找温教授。托妞：教授不要他了。阿皮：哦。

托妞：他去车子了，我鸟对他很好。阿皮：你再提他一个字我杀了你。就这样风平浪静地过了四年，有传言，小法又要回来了。

阿皮已经是板鸭大院真正的老大了，他从小法走后就重新栽了棵树。托妞告诉他这个消息时他正靠在树干上。

阿皮：我不会让他回来，就算他求我，死命地求我，给我屮一万次，我也不会让他回来。

托妞：你还是没好啊……这四年，你的笑容全是假的，泪水全是真的。

阿皮：这都怪你啊……托妞。托妞咬着嘴唇，跑去找小法了。小法：他……真的这么说？托妞点点头。

小法：我明白了，我不会回来了。

托妞：可他明明还爱你，你也是。

小法：没有哪条法律规定相爱的人必须在一起。托妞劝说无果，黯然神伤地回了板鸭大院。

再后来呀，小法去了离板鸭大院不远的地方，还遇到了教授。温教授还是风度翩翩的，说话的语气和十来年前一样。

教授：小法，你不会后悔吗？

小法笑了，他想起第一次和阿皮见面的场景，傻傻的，只为他傻的阿皮，那是他爱的人啊。

END


End file.
